04 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 HD 04:55 Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł (Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings) 72'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Peggy Holmes; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Młodzież; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Pełnosprawni - odc. 99; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 60 Leśnik wielozadaniowiec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dzień dobry w sobotę - wydanie specjalne ze skansenu w Kadzidle; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 155; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 13/21 - Zakład o śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Święta z sąsiedztwa. Joanna Beretta Molla 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Krzyszkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zwierzęta Świata - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 7. Warstwy ochronne (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:David Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Dzielny Despero (The Tale of Despereaux) 89'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Sylvain Chomet, Sam Fell, Rob Stevenhagen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezwykłe dania z ryb - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Młode strzelby II (Young Guns II) 99'; western kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Geoff Murphy; wyk.:Christian Slater, Lou Diamond Phillips, William Petersen, Emilio Estevez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 5/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Gliniarz w przedszkolu (Kindergarten Cop) - txt. str. 777 106'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Penelope Ann Miller, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Pamela Reed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Irlandii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Rozmowa z Kard. Kazimierzem Nyczem na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Zabić Jezusa (Killing Jesus) - txt. str. 777 125'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Christopher Menaul; wyk.:Emmanuelle Chriqui, Tamsin Egerton, Rufus Sewell, John Rhys-Davies, Eoin Macken, Haaz Sleiman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Spartakus cz. 2 (Spartacus ep. 2) 84'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Robert Dornhelm; wyk.:Goran Visnjic, Alan Bates, Rhona Mitra; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 5/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Młode strzelby II (Young Guns II) 99'; western kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Geoff Murphy; wyk.:Christian Slater, Lou Diamond Phillips, William Petersen, Emilio Estevez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Święta z sąsiedztwa. Joanna Beretta Molla 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Krzyszkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Beethoven 4 (Beethoven's 4th) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:David M. Evans; wyk.:Nick Meaney, Kaleigh Krish, Natalie Marston; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Przygarnij mnie - 1; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 I że cię nie opuszczę (The Vow) 99'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Michael Sucsy; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Rachel McAdams, Jessica Lange, Sam Neill; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2190; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem (Karol, un Papa rimasto uomo) - txt. str. 777 146'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giacomo Battiato; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Alberto Cracco, Daniela Giordano, Alkis Zanis, Carlos Kaniowsky, Fabrice Scott, Małgorzata Bela, Lech Mackiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 132/156 "Powrót" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 102; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 102; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Zielona mila (Green Mile, The) - txt. str. 777 180'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Frank Darabont; wyk.:Tom Hanks, David Morse, Bonnie Hunt; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Gra dla dwojga (Duplicity) - txt. str. 777 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Tony Gilroy; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Clive Owen, Paul Giamatti, Tom Wilkinson; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Śmiertelne przewinienie (Grave Misconduct) 79'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Crystal Bernard, Vincent Spano, Charity Beyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 4.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:25 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Wola Kopcowa odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Świętość jest w nas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Powiernik duszy. Kardynał Marian Jaworski 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogusława Stanowska-Cichoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wielka sobota; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 14 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Jasminum 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Naturalnie tak - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Niezwykłe skarby, nadzwyczajne klejnoty - Kolekcja Faberge (Collection of Faberge) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Wielkanoc jak malowanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 11- Muzea parafialne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Jaja na okrągło; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 4.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 4.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 79) Kiełbasa biała, majonez i chrzan, słodkie mazurki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 75 – Irena Santor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sacrum non profanum 2014 Exodus i Victoria W. Kilar; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Niezwykłe skarby, nadzwyczajne klejnoty - Kolekcja Faberge (Collection of Faberge) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Naturalnie tak - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Jasminum 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 79) Kiełbasa biała, majonez i chrzan, słodkie mazurki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 75 – Irena Santor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:30 Powiernik duszy. Kardynał Marian Jaworski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Europa z bliska - odc. 14 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Wielkanoc jak malowanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Echo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 1200 Muzeów - Muzea parafialne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (18) 8:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (10) 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (11) 9:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (12) 9:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 2 (10) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (240) 10:45 Nasz nowy dom (39) 11:45 Top Chef 4 (5) 13:15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 3 (4) 14:45 Bruce Wszechmogący 16:50 Dlaczego ja? (602) 17:50 Słoiki (5) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (327) 20:05 Celebrity Splash! (5) 22:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 3 (5) 0:05 Człowiek widmo 2:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Mąż czy nie mąż - serial 13.20 Nie rób scen - serial 13.55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Project Runway 16.05 Mamy Cię! 17.25 Odlotowy ogród 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19.00 Fakty Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mali giganci 21.55 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2003 0.25 Nieodebrane połączenie - horror, USA, Japonia, Niemcy 2008 2.05 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - western, USA 4.15 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 4.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.00 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 7.30 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.00 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 8.30 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 9.00 Flinstonowie - komedia familijna 10.50 Pradawny ląd: Pierwsza wielka przygoda - film anim. 12.25 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! - komedia familijna, USA, 2000 14.10 Wszystko o psach 15.20 Tańczący z wilkami - wetsern, USA, 1990 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Niezniszczalny - thriller, USA, 2000 22.15 Król Skorpion 3: Walka o odkupienie - film fantasy, USA, 2011 0.30 Znaki - thriller sci - fi, USA, 2002 2.45 Pogromca - horror 4.30 Dekoratornia 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6:00 Niania Odcinek: 63 Sezon: 5 6:30 Niania Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 5 7:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 300 7:55 Rodzinny ogród Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 8:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Tajlandia Odcinek: 1 9:05 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 2 9:45 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 3 10:20 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 10:50 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 11:25 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 12:40 Zaklęta w widmo 14:45 Cziłała z Beverly Hills III 16:35 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 20:00 Prowokacja 21:55 Maczeta 0:00 Piła III 2:25 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 300 3:05 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 4:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 4:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 5:05 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 3 TVN 7 5.10 Szymon Majewski Show 6.15 Męski Typ 2: Artur Boruc - tak show 6.45 Mango - Telezakupy 8.50 Dwóch i pół - seria 9.20 Castle - seria 11.15 Bananowy doktor II - seria 12.15 Ben Hur - film przygodowy 14.15 Goonies - film przygodowy 16.45 Gniew oceanu - film katastroficzny 19.30 Uwierz w ducha - film sensacyjny USA 1990 22.10 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1994 0.40 Troja - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2004 4.00 Druga strona medalu 4.30 Druga strona medalu Puls 2 5:50 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 6:20 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 7:05 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 5 7:45 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 6 8:20 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 7 8:55 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 8 9:35 Mickey, Donald, Goofy: trzej muszkieterowie 10:50 Aladyn - Powrót Dżafara 12:10 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 15 12:35 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 16 13:05 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 13:35 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 14:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 121 Sezon: 7 14:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 7 15:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 15:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 9 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 123 Sezon: 7 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 15 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 16 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 1 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 3 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 7 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 7 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 7 22:50 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 23:50 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 0:50 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 25 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 5 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 8 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 3 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 4 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 4 5:25 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 188 7:00 Mega Chichot Odcinek: 2 7:30 Benny Hill Odcinek: 61 8:05 Benny Hill Odcinek: 62 8:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 9:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 19 9:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 20 10:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 21 10:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 22 11:00 Rekin i Lava 12:55 Tajemnica meteorytu z Czelabińska 14:00 Pies nr 1 16:05 Mali żołnierze 18:30 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata 19:35 Barbie i sekret wróżek 21:05 W sieci terroru 23:15 Spirit - duch miasta 1:25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 12 1:55 Zagadki kryminalne Odcinek: 5 2:55 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 26 3:55 I Like It Odcinek: 21 5:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 317 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Puncher 12:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Polska 2016 3:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 8:00 3...2...1... Start 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Polska lista 11:00 Przeglądarka 11:30 Hity na czasie 13:00 Weekend specjalny - z króliczkami 15:00 Hity na czasie 17:00 grotEska 17:30 Hity na czasie 18:00 100 złotych 18:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 Let's Dance 21:00 ImprESKA + smsy 23:00 Freshmix 0:00 Hity na czasie 2:00 Polska noc TTV 5:25 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 5:55 Express 6:10 Blisko ludzi 6:40 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 4 7:10 Betlejewski. Prowokacje Odcinek: 5 7:40 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 3 8:10 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 9:10 Inspektor Frejmut Odcinek: 5 10:15 Remont dla zysku Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 10:45 defacto Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 11:15 Usterka Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 11:45 Usterka Odcinek: 14 12:15 Wytapiacze fortuny Odcinek: 9 12:45 Wytapiacze fortuny Odcinek: 10 13:15 Królowie lombardu Odcinek: 3 13:45 Królowie lombardu Odcinek: 4 14:15 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 14:45 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 15:15 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 16:45 Remont w stylu Vegas Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 2 18:40 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 1 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 15 20:30 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 16 21:00 Usterka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 21:30 Usterka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 22:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 5 22:30 Jezus - tajemnica zwycięstwa Odcinek: 3 23:35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje Odcinek: 5 0:05 Handlarze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:50 Handlarze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 1:35 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 2 2:05 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 2:50 Usterka Odcinek: 12 3:15 Usterka Odcinek: 13 3:40 defacto Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 4:05 defacto Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 4:35 defacto Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Disco Star 9:14 Weekend w Polo tv 9:55 Disco Star 10:06 Vipo-disco hity 11:00 Disco Star 11:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Disco Star 12:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Top 20 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo tv 17:16 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Disco Polo Live 20:15 Profesorre Toplalala 20:46 Dyskoteka Polo tv 21:10 Video Mix Sierockiego 22:20 Dyskoteka Polo tv 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 5 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 26 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 27 7:30 Kot Felix Odcinek: 3 7:40 Pan flecista Odcinek: 7 7:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 18 8:00 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 10 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 9 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 26 10:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 28 11:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 27 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 29 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 174 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 175 14:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 14:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 2 15:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 15:55 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 22 16:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 23 17:00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 24 17:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 25 18:05 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 9 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 7 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 8 20:00 Ekipa Odcinek: 9 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 9 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 414 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 415 23:00 Na placówce 1:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 24 1:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 9 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 244 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 173 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 1 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 1 TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Wielkanocne wspomnienia z kresów Polski - ks. kard. Gulbinowicz 9:00 Poznajemy Biblię. Gdzie żył i nauczał Jezus Chrystus 9:35 Sitowiem malowane 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Jan Paweł II - papież, który tworzył historię Odcinek: 5 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Charlie - historia zabawki 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Koncert pasyjny "Śmierć nie kończy, śmierć zmienia" 15:05 Starożytne tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 5 15:40 Petra - tajemnicze miasto 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Śladami Jezusa 17:20 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Hildegarda z Bingen. Światło Boga 19:10 Wielka Sobota 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 20:30 Liturgia Wigilii Paschalnej 22:30 Gdzie żył i nauczał Jezus 23:10 Całun Turyński 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 1:00 Hildegarda z Bingen. Światło Boga 1:55 Starożytne tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 5 2:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:25 Święty na każdy dzień 3:30 Liturgia Wigilii Paschalnej 5:10 Msza święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka 7:15 Jan Paweł II i cud w Kostaryce 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 7 6:45 Muszkieterowie Odcinek: 9 7:50 Muszkieterowie Odcinek: 10 9:00 Paragon gola! 11:05 Stara baśń Odcinek: 1 12:15 Małolaty Ninja na wojennej ścieżce 14:00 Ale czad! 16:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 7 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 8 18:00 I kto to mówi? 20:00 Taxi 3 21:50 Amelia 0:25 Czarna śmierć 2:10 Miłość jest za darmo 4:15 216 miesięcy 4:55 Brzydkie słowa 5:35 Przepraszam za ostatnią noc Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 404 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 4 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 11 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 35 7:10 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 1 7:30 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 2 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 22 8:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 21 8:20 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 1 8:50 Tajemnice delfinów 10:00 Przygody Austina Stevensa Odcinek: 9 11:15 Marsz pingwinów 13:00 Tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 1 14:00 Efekt Franciszka 15:05 Akcje ratunkowe wszech czasów Odcinek: 5 16:10 Karny batalion Odcinek: 7 17:10 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 8 17:55 Wielcy wojownicy Odcinek: 3 18:55 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 5 19:55 Pradawne archiwum X Odcinek: 8 20:55 Wojna w Wietnamie Odcinek: 2 21:55 Wersal Odcinek: 3 23:00 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 0:05 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 22 0:45 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 23 1:20 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 4 2:00 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 11 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 10 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 10 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 69 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 71 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 4 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 46 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 47 TVP ABC 05:25 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka, odc. 15; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tytus, Romek i Atomek - odc. 2/2 - Edukacja; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Smerfy - Smerf, który chciał być królem, odc. 81 (Smurf who would be king); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 5 Muzeum Chopina; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Kulisy, czyli Błękitek pznaje zawody - Weterynarz; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Błękitek zastanawia się jak trzeba rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, a o tym, że można zrozumieć zwierzęta mówi gość Tomasz Biedulewicz lekarz weterynarii. 06:50 Owce w sieci odc. 5 Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Bali - Kiedy będę duży, odc. 34 (When I grow up!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Nie ma jak Rosie - Złap tę chmurę, odc. 33 (Follow That Cloud); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 23 Wielkanoc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Tom and Keri - The Train, odc. 4; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 24 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - odc. 300 Jesteście wyjątkowi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Mistrz kamuflażu, odc. 51 (Le Master Of Disguise); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Listonosz Pat zostaje klaunem (Postman Pat Clowns Around); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna, odc. 44; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Stacyjkowo - Biedny Stary Pit, odc. 34 (Poor Old Puffer Pete); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 25; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 48; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 26; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 5 Muzeum Chopina; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kulisy, czyli Błękitek pznaje zawody - Weterynarz; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Błękitek zastanawia się jak trzeba rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, a o tym, że można zrozumieć zwierzęta mówi gość Tomasz Biedulewicz lekarz weterynarii. 11:05 Owce w sieci odc. 5 Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Bali - Kiedy będę duży, odc. 34 (When I grow up!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Nie ma jak Rosie - Złap tę chmurę, odc. 33 (Follow That Cloud); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 23 Wielkanoc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tom and Keri - The Train, odc. 4; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Misiowanki - odc. 36 Obóz w górach (White water adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Domisie - odc. 300 Jesteście wyjątkowi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Piosenki Pana Tenorka - Oj dana dana; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Smerfy - Smerf, który chciał być królem, odc. 81 (Smurf who would be king); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Mały Miś s. IV - Miś który straszy, odc. 64 (Little bear scares everyone); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna, odc. 44; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Biedny Stary Pit, odc. 34 (Poor Old Puffer Pete); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 25; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 26; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 24 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Teledysk ABC - Wesoło gra lokomotywa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Mali światowcy - odc. 14; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Bąblandia - Krecia robota odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Bali - Witaj Sabo, odc. 35 (Welcome Saba); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Ptasie pióraki, odc. 34 (The Flying Featherettes); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 25; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 26; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 12 Zielona Etiopia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bajki zza okna - Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Piosenki Pana Tenorka - Urodzinki Marcelinki; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - odc. 329 Żaby - Pogodynki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Mecz na Olimpie, odc. 52 (Match On Mt. Olympus); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Wędrowiec, odc. 89 (The traveler); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Agi Bagi - Zaspane słonko, odc. 1; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Inspektor Emilia, odc. 35 (Inspector Emery); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Cypisek wybierał się w świat, odc. 35 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Chichotek i księżycowa tajemnica; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Kukuryków 25'; film animowany; reż.:Sławomir Zalewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Magna Aura - Zaginione miasto - Rywale, odc. 1 (.); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Bułgaria (2007); reż.:Irina Popow; wyk.:Gunter Schoss, Horst Kotterba, Marek Włodarczyk, Vassil Vassiliev, Stefan Shterev, Lili Lazarova, Nikolai Urumov, Malin Krustev, Elena Petrova, Boris Kosheev; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Duże dzieci - 23; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 The Secret Life of Birds - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 1. Poranny chór (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Gwyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Bąblandia - Wielkanoc odc. 15; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Smerfy - Smerfowa Olimpiada, odc. 82 (Smurfic games); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Do Santiago (Hasta Santiago) 12'; film animowany kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Francja (2013); reż.:Mauro Carraro; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Olena 15'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Elżbieta Benkowska; wyk.:Oksana Terefenko, Igor Aronov, Sebastian Perdek, Patryk Szwichtenberg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Mazurek 31'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Julia Kolberger; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Roman Gancarczyk, Aleksandra Domańska, Paweł Królikowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Śmierć: opowieść o życiu - Polityka śmierci (Politics of Death) 53'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2014); reż.:Paulo Chavarria Serrano, Eivind Tolas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Franciszek, kuglarz boży (Francesco, giullare di Dio) 82'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1950); reż.:Roberto Rossellini; wyk.:Aldo Fabrizi, Nazario ., Roberto Sorrentino; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Cappuccino z książką (II, odc. 5); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Dokument tygodnia - Sugar Man (Searching for Sugar Man) - txt. str. 777 82'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Malik Bandjelloul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Danny Boy (Danny Boy) 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Polska (2010); reż.:Marek Skrobecki, Agnieszka Kwiecień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Nigel Kennedy - "Cztery pory roku" A. Vivaldiego (Nigel Kennedy - Four Seasons Vivaldi); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Beethoven, jego następcy i kontynuatorzy - 19. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Filmy Alfreda Hitchcocka - Zawrót głowy (Vertigo) 123'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1958); reż.:Alfred Hitchcock; wyk.:Kim Novak, Barbara Bel Geddes, Tom Helmore, Henry Jones, Ellen Corby, Raymond Bailey, Lee Patrick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Śmierć: opowieść o życiu - Polityka śmierci (Politics of Death) 53'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2014); reż.:Paulo Chavarria Serrano, Eivind Tolas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Jesus Christ Superstar (JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR) 102'; musical kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Ted Neeley, Carl Anderson, Yvonne Elliman, Barry Dennen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Mad Men s. VII A - odc. 4/7 (Mad Men s. VII) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Max Raabe & Palast Orchester - Noc w Berlinie cz. 1 (Max Raabe & Palast Orchester - A Night in Berlin cz. 1) kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocne - Cygan (Cign) 102'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2011); reż.:Martin Šulík; wyk.:Ján Mižigár, Martin Hangurbadžo, Miroslav Gulyas, Martina Kotlárová; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Jesus Christ Superstar (JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR) 102'; musical kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Ted Neeley, Carl Anderson, Yvonne Elliman, Barry Dennen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki barszczu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Wyprawa do Wielkiego Rowu. Woda - wspólny skarb - Afrykański Rów Wschodni. Podróż w poszukiwaniu wody cz. 1 (Great Rift Expedition: Water, a Shared Treasure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Geoffroy de la Tullaye, Loïc de la Tullaye; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 80 (seria II, odc. 32) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 80); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Lekcja historii - Galeria Wyzwania Nowoczesności; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 9 Bracia Pinzonowie (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadek nadziei. Życie Karola Wojtyły, papieża Jana Pawła II (Świadek nadziei. Życie Karola Wojtyły, papieża. Witness to Hope); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Judith Dwan Hallet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Bitwy wojny secesyjnej - odc. 7 (Civil war battles); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dziedzictwo i tajemnice morskiego świata - Morskie tajemnice drugiej wojny światowej odc. 5 (Heritage & Enigmas of The Marine World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Zoltan Moll, Vincent Perazio; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Jajko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kroniki Lubelskie - Wielkanoc 1928r.; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Antek Policmajster 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Maria Bogda, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Cena zwycięstwa cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Snowdonia 1890 - odc. 9/9 (Snowdonia 1890); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Cafe Historia - Wielkanocne symbole życia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 81 (seria II, odc. 33) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 81); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 9 Bracia Pinzonowie (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Mój najszczęśliwszy dzień. Marian Turski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Bukojemski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Sen o Warszawie 106'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - W stronę światła; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Kroniki Lubelskie - Wielkanoc 1951r.; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bunt ziemi obiecanej; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Snowdonia 1890 - odc. 9/9 (Snowdonia 1890); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Wojny z Indianami - odc. 1 "Indianie" (The great Indian wars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Rozkaz sumienia - odc. 2/7 Przebudzenie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Królowa Panoram; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Bradke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1205; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1206 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1207 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1208 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 26 "Wielka kumulacja" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Opolski Etnodizajn - Kroszonki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - "Kartoflisko" (s. II, odc. 2); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 11; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - (14); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (699) Aleksowe Love - Amsterdam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Legendy regionalne - San Francisko w Ozimku; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /98/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 151 - Zakochany Marczak (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (26) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wieczór góralski w Teatrze Stu. Góralskie pisanki - czyli krakowiacy i górale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światem rządzi Bóg 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (239); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (259); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /98/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Jesteś, który Jesteś - koncert; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Wiesław Komasa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Rozmowa z Kard. Kazimierzem Nyczem na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (93); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) - txt. str. 777 147'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Łamigłówka 01:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (259); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Rozmowa z Kard. Kazimierzem Nyczem na Wielkanoc; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (93); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) 147'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - System /15/; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /14/ - "Dziwny jest ten świat" - Czesław Niemen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych - inaczej; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - (82); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Szperacze.tv - Kobietą być (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Trudne zadania /9/; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Życie to Kabaret - Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir vivre. Bon ton (1) - txt. str. 777; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jabłka ze Starych Jabłonek - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Tylko jeden skecz - "Dwanaście butelek" - Kabaret Dudek; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (25) - Grzyby; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /51/ - "Brzydcy" - Grażyna Łobaszewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Matriarchat /11/; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir Vivre. Pardon (2) - txt. str. 777; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Irlandia" - Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2012 odc. 1 (36rd International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2012) kraj prod.Monako (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorz Halama Oklasky na Kabaretowej Scenie Dwójki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Prywatne niebo - txt. str. 777 75'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Henryk Bista, Zofia Merle, Andrzej Mroczek, Bronisław Pawlik, Piotr Kozłowski, Bogusław Stokowski, Krzysztof Tyniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /5/ - "Augustowskie noce" - Maria Koterbska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Głodówka /12/; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Odwiedziny /13/; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (80); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 6); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem (2) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach (6); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Brzuchomówca" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /7/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych - inaczej; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:07 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Puenta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:31 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:54 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:16 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 INFO Newsroom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 INFO Newsroom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Puenta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia